


Caught

by Silbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbane/pseuds/Silbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their weaknesses, Severus Snape included...</p>
<p>During her last year at Hogwarts, frustration over a fake detention assignment leads to Pansy discovering a secret about Professor Snape that she won't forget any time soon. Deviance ensues.</p>
<p>AU, light-hearted fic.</p>
<p>{{{{{{{{{{ABANDONED}}}}}}}}}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmincher Potion

**Author's Note:**

> And so the first chapter was uploaded! This will be my longest fic so far (which really isn't saying much) with actual chapters and things, so be sure to leave a comment if you like or if you're not up to leaving a comment, kudos make my heart sing!
> 
> There will be a lot of little chapters in this fic, so feel free to use that fancy Entire Work button up at the top!
> 
> Warning: OOCish Snape.

 

Pansy Parkinson was frustrated, to say the least. She'd been working on her detention assignment for hours now and had accomplished absolutely nothing. If Professor Snape expected her to be able to write three feet of parchment on the effects of a Warmincher Potion for her detention, she would need to have at least _some_ information on it, and there was none to be found in the Potions textbook or the library. None of her classmates had even heard of it. Why was he picking on her so much this year? She almost knew he was baiting her, he was famous for enforcing that kind of punishment on students, but this was ludicrous, she was a Slytherin! Wasn't she supposed to get some more lenience than this? She wasn't about to submit to being penalized for not completing an impossible task. It's not like she would 'learn her lesson' or anything; granted, yes, she was seventeen now and should have been more responsible - _sneaky-_  about its execution, but the ugly Mudblood Granger deserved to be hexed in the hallway for her snide comments! Was Warmincher even an actual brew?!

Her footsteps through the dungeon reverberated off of the stone walls as her thoughts swirled angrily about her mind. She may not be able to turn in this assignment, but perhaps if she called him on his bullshitery, he would be impressed and give her another option for detention. If that didn't work, she could make up a bunch of nonsense and turn it in. Then if he tried to deny the accuracy of the work, she could go over his head to Dumbledore or McGonagall or something, right? Just the thought of having to talk to those fools made her shudder, though.

Pansy finally reached his classroom, but she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't there considering how late it was. Furious enough from her walk, having let her anger stew the entire time to the point of boiling over, she forwent knocking and shoved open the door with a _bang._ The sound echoed its way through the silent room and she stood, mouth agape, staring at her partially disrobed Potions professor.

Needless to say, she hadn't expected to learn what her professor's prick looked like in her last year at Hogwarts.

They stared at each other for about four seconds (which felt like half an hour in stunned-silence time) before she shook her head and waved the door shut with her wand. “You didn't think of _locking_ the _door_?!” She shouted at him in disbelief.

Freeing from his frozen state of horror, Professor Snape shuffled to hide his member within his robes and stood, hunched, to leer at her as menacingly as possible on the other side of his desk. “You will not speak of this to _anyone_ , Miss Parkinson. _Leave. Immediately._ ”

“Ha!” A half-entertained jolt of laughter escaped her mouth. “Oh no, this memory is going straight into a Pensieve, Professor.”

His jaw clenched, terrified of what kind of revenge she would desire to enact on him. Damned Slytherins... if she wasn't of his own house, he'd have a chance to talk her out of whatever she was plotting. Surely he couldn't be blamed or found out if he simply _Obliviated_ her of this little encounter, right? There was no other way this could work out well, he thought. “Your detention will be expunged and I will boost the grade of your next exam if you agree to speak a word of this to no one.” False promises would lower her defenses, surely. Then he could make his move.

This appeared to sedate her for a moment, her eyes narrowed at him measuringly. He was starting to sweat, though his forehead was already glistening from his previous ministrations. She tilted her head to the side and smirked. “You wanted to get caught, didn't you?”

Professor Snape's breath caught in his chest.

“You're a voyeur. A man like you wouldn't simply _forget_ to charm the door.” She stepped toward his desk. “No... that adds to the excitement, _doesn't it_?” A devilish grin twisted onto her face.

Straightening himself, he rounded the desk and met her partway through the classroom.

Her eye contact with him was maintained the entire time, the recent grip on her wand unwavering. “I have a proposal, _Severus_.”

He sneered down at her. “Don't address me like we're on equal footing, _Miss Parkinson_.” She wasn't an accomplished duelist like himself, but he wouldn't risk it while she was armed and ready. No doubt a _Protego_ was on the tip of her tongue, waiting for the moment he reached for his own wand. And, of course, it wouldn't hurt to hear her proposal; not that he expected it to have much depth outside of typical blackmail.

“Oh, I think we're more than on equal footing.” She passed him and strode up to his desk, seating her buttocks firmly on the edge. “As I was saying, I have a proposal. Draco has been... lacking in affection lately, and I've been looking to blow off some steam.” She went out on a limb, hoping her assumption was right. “I can provide you with the voyeurism you crave.”

The professor scoffed. “And what brings you to believe I have a masochistic streak?”

Pansy wasn't exactly the smartest girl in Slytherin, but even she could see through his nervous bluff. Or maybe he was making it obvious for her, after all, if she _was_ right, he'd want this just as much as she did. “Aside from the fact that I just caught you touching yourself in an unprotected classroom and you have yet to hex me into next week?” He flinched, only slightly, as he realized how stupid his own question was. “Oh yes... I think the great Severus Snape has a desire to be caught, to be humiliated a bit. You'd like an arrangement like that, wouldn't you Severus?”

He refused to admit it to himself, but he knew her proposal was becoming more tempting as she went on. On the surface, though, his shoulders were squared and head was high. He hated himself as his mouth opened after a bit of contemplation, his tone low, “And what, exactly, would that entail, Miss Parkinson?”

She laughed. “Just wait, love. You'll see.” With that, she removed her arse from his desk and walked past him merrily, turning to face him as she exited. She could at least say she wasn't foolish enough to turn her back to him. “And don't even _think_ about trying to charm this meeting out of my head.” As she left the room, Pansy flashed him a wink, leaving him with his hand hovering, quivering over his wand. But now they _both_ knew he wouldn't reach for it.

 


	2. A Quick Brush During Class

The next few days went on uneventfully, the weekend came and went. The girl hadn't turned her paper from detention in, but Severus wasn't surprised. Warmincher wasn't even a real potion anyway, he just wanted her to suffer for her idiocy a bit. Today, however, was the first time he would see her since their encounter. For a reason he couldn't willfully explain, this was making him a bit on edge. His first class ended with a tally of one student leaving in tears and three with points removed for, even he had to admit, hardly a reason. He was seated at his desk in front of the class when he saw her enter; she ignored him as she took a seat next to Draco in the very back.

When everyone was in their spots, he proceeded with the lesson. His eyes spent fleeting glances to her every so often, but she was steadfastly snubbing him. Her cold shoulder wasn't malicious or defensive, certainly not bashful either. Severus found himself growing impatient when he strode by her desk silently, everyone studying their latest reading assignment for the remainder of the period.

As he came up beside her, almost undetectably, her hand swept out and brushed (or sort of caressed) his groin with utmost delicacy. The tip of his shoe caught on the ground as he felt the electricity of her touch shoot through him. His eyes rolled back for a moment before he threw her a cursing sneer. She still wasn't even looking at him, not so much as a momentary gaze or pause in her reading. And it was perfectly out of Draco's line of vision, of course. The split second of connection was already taking its effect. His prick twitched with longing, growing half-erect, before embarrassment and fury took over his mind and he turned on his heel, robes billowing behind him.

She kept her nose in the textbook until class was dismissed, but he noticed a smile take her lips as she made her exit with the rest of the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, quick entry! The next will be far more fun, I promise. ;3


	3. With a Witness

It was nearing ten o'clock when Pansy decided she'd made him wait long enough. He may not be expecting her, but she couldn't resist sneaking a visit to him after how class went down earlier. Again, she forwent knocking and burst through the door, taking long, hip-swaying strides up to his desk as she flicked it back shut with a wave of her wand. He looked up from his parchment, an initial expression of either fear or anticipation (she couldn't tell) being replaced by a demeaning sneer as soon as it had appeared. “Miss Parkinson, you don't have permission to barge into my classroom unannounced.”

“I have permission to do as I please, Severus.” She cut through the chance of any small talk and circled his desk, coming up behind him and draping her arms leisurely over his chest. She knew she was pushing it, oh she was pushing every boundary and she was getting away with it. She reveled in this little power she was granted far more than the title of prefect two years previous. She whispered affectionately into his ear. “Would you really be so daring as to deny me now that I know your secret, love?”

Before he could respond or she could take any action, there was a timid knock at the door of his classroom. He looked to her with, this time she recognized, apprehension in his eyes.

She blanched for a second, then chuckled, knowing exactly how to improvise in this sudden turn of events. “Let him in.”

With a great deal of strength considering he was still seated, she pulled his chair out a bit to give her room, darting under his desk and out of view. He hesitated, but spat out a foreboding “Enter...” Pansy heard the door open, then small footsteps made their way up to his desk. “What do you want, Mr. Biske?” There was just enough light under his desk for her to see what she was doing. She made quick work moving his robes out of the way, dropping their folds on either side of his thighs. His legs tensed.

“I-I w-was wondering what kind of, um...” The boy paused, losing his train of thought under the sheer strength of the professor's gaze; though the professor himself was pretty distracted from the student's stumbled words. Pansy had unbuttoned his trousers and drew his half-erect member from the boxers they were trapped in. She was surprised to find he was slightly more endowed than she'd anticipated. _Even better_ , she thought with a grin.

She began to stroke him when he expressed his distaste for the boy's terror. “What kind of _what_?”

“Caterpillars!” The boy blurted out. “What kind of caterpillars go into the Shrinking Solution, is what I was wondering, sir.”

Her warm lips and tongue met the head of his cock, causing him to visibly wince. “And you didn't think to research in your textbook before coming to me with this question?” Her head bobbed vigorously without wasting any time, working what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand, which wasn't much considering the practice under her belt.

“I read the textbook, sir, th-the entire chapter. It wasn't in there anywhere.” She opened her throat, releasing her hand, and took him in entirely. He gripped the edge of his desk in an attempt to keep his face level.

“Is that the _only_ text you referenced, Mr. Biske?”

“Well... yes.”

“Then perhaps a visit to the library will...” Pansy's withdrew his cock from her mouth for a moment to regain her breath, “serve as a better source of information than coming to my classroom, _unexpected_ , _outside_ of scheduled office hours.” She plunged it back down into her throat. Her tongue caressed the base while she brought one hand up to massage his bollocks. He drew in a sharp breath, bordering the sound of a hiss.

The boy's eyes widened, his hands tightening around the book he held to his chest defensively. “I'm-I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again!” He practically ran out of the classroom, door slamming closed behind him.

He felt his bollocks constrict in a familiar way, a groan of pleasure escaping his mouth, as her lips once again began pumping along his shaft. Within seconds, he found himself spurting into the back of her throat, his breath hitched in his lungs. He shuddered with every release and she swallowed each round eagerly.

When he finally finished, his head fell to rest on the back of his chair, and Pansy squirmed her way out of her cubby hole. With a satisfied smile, she leaned down and kissed his still-panting lips, a small drip of his seed still at the corner of her mouth.

“Good night, Severus.”

When she was in bed later that night, she worried even a strong Silencing Charm couldn't keep the dungeons from hearing her convulsions of self-pleasure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little vixen is so devious! Next chapter will be released soon.


	4. A Lovely Display

With Thursday arrived their next class together, and Pansy couldn't be more excited. She'd taken a huge leap last time, and it had paid off incredibly well. Draco was initially confused when she abandoned him upon entering the classroom for a seat in the front, stealing it from a pair of inseparable Hufflepuffs, but shrugged it off. They opted to move, leaving her with a different Hufflepuff with a pointy nose she had no recognition of, which sort of worked in her favor for today.

The professor stood from his desk. “Silence.” The room quieted as he made his way to the podium, carefully avoiding her eyes, which were glued to him today rather than filled with the cool distance like their last Potions class. He began the lecture with his familiar drawl. “Today we will be studying the properties of Moonstone and its utility in potions. Who can tell me what the two primary uses for Moonstone are?” Pansy had no idea, dismissing the idea of raising her hand. Instead, weirdly enough, Draco answered. He was correct and the lesson started.

After half an hour of note-taking, she started to grow bored. She looked up to him from her parchment to see the professor staring directly at her with a dark scowl on his face, not even bothering to glance at the notes he was supposedly reading from. He must have it memorized, she thought. She smiled at him innocently, sneaked a look in either direction around her to make sure no one was taking their eyes from their notes, and reached below the desk. She cast a silent Notice-Me-Not charm for extra protection. His voice didn't waver as she spread her legs just enough for him to see up her skirt. The last time she was in class, she'd noticed how perfectly angled his podium was to see under this table in particular. Again, she may not be the most intelligent Slytherin by far, but her creativity in the subject of deviance was surprising.

The professor's eyes widened a bit, his scowl disappearing, while her hand then traveled to her sparkling white knickers. Pansy brushed two fingers against the soft fabric, watching him carefully for the subtlest change in expression. She got what she was seeking when his nostrils flared, but his deep, alluring voice still droned on. The two fingers started to caress the bud of her sex with gentle motions. It was likely only a minute or two of ministrations before she grew close to her climax, having been excited about her plan all day. He was still staring, lost in her display. She drew ever nearer to release, looking directly into his eyes, then bliss washed over her in silent waves. She shuddered before she recovered, pulling her hand away, and managed to bump the table with her arm. This sent a small rack of vials crashing onto the floor, breaking the charm and calling the attention of everyone in the room.

“Miss Parkinson, must you insist on disrupting my classroom in the middle of an important lecture?” His scowl was present once again.

“I'm sorry, Professor, it was an accident.” She replied.

“Detention, immediately after class.”

She bit her bottom lip, a smirk tugging at one corner. “Yes, Professor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. While I realize Notice-Me-Not charms are fanon and not canon, I still like to use them because they're convenient, and honestly, in the world of spell-making is there *really* no way someone could have come up with it? And yes, I'm going to pretend that it would allow whoever she wanted to see her, but leave others unable to. I digress.


	5. Dismissed

The end of class couldn't come soon enough for Severus, who had given that exact lecture at least twenty times in his life. He knew it by heart. This was convenient, considering his mind had been completely enraptured an hour earlier with the young succubus that was haunting his mind as of late. She'd gotten off in his classroom, right in front of everyone, and it had taken every ounce of his self-control to continue the speech like nothing was going on.

With the other students having filed out of the room swiftly to avoid any leftover wrath from him, he rounded the podium and approached her spot.

Pansy pouted at him, whispering, “Are you going to punish me, Professor? Oh but wait...” A wretched smile crossed her lips.

He placed one hand on the table she sat at and one on the back of her chair, leaning in toward her. “You need to be _far_ more careful, and you can't expect me to go easy on you if you get caught during one of your _foolish_ plans.”

Her smile hadn't faded, not an ounce of worry in her mind. “Oh, please, Severus. Who would catch me? I charmed myself.”

“ _Draco,_ for one.” He snapped back.

Pansy tilted her head to the side. She hadn't done anything particularly naughty with the blonde since the beginning of her and the professor's affair, not having needed to. “Are you jealous?”

He paused, and his voice turned venomous. “Don't be ridiculous. He glanced at you several times, _before_ you made an arse of yourself, knocking over your supplies.”

She scoffed. “You were watching me the whole time, how could you have even seen him? I think _you're_ the one who's being ridiculous.” Pansy crossed her arms. She'd been looking for a bit of fun like her last detention, but this was going downhill fast.

He stood tall, removing his hands from either side of her. “There is a wonderful thing that humans have developed over the many years we've walked this earth, that goes by the name of _peripheral vision_.”

She followed suit and got up from her seat, coming up at least a foot below his eye level. “Don't get _snarky_ with me, Severus,” her hands settled on his chest and began to creep upward toward his neck, “and lower your voice. You wouldn't want anyone to walk in, would you?”

His mouth twisted into a sneer. “Unhand me.”

“Mmm, I like you when you're jealous.” She teetered onto the tips of her toes, her lips meeting with the line of his jaw.

A knock at the door disrupted their fading argument. They exchanged a nervous expression and Pansy dropped back into her chair, adopting a schoolish posture. Snape rushed back to his podium, a natural place for him to scold a student from.

“Come in.”

Hestia Carrow entered the room, her nose almost touching the tome she held in her hands. “Good afternoon Professor, I forgot to ask you about something earlier.” Her eyes lifted from the page in her textbook to meet Pansy's attempt at a calm gaze. “Did you get detention again, Pansy?”

“What's it to you, Hestia?” She shot back.

“Nothing.” She shrugged and directed her attention back to their teacher. “My apologies for interrupting, Professor. I'll go.”

She departed and closed the door behind her, leaving the two by themselves once again.

“We're lucky she had the courtesy to knock.” Snape pushed his hair away from his face.

Pansy placed an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. “I don't know, maybe she wouldn't be so prudish all of the time if she witnessed a bit of actual fun.”

He gave her a withering look. “Are you attempting to cross the line between blackmail and friendship via conversation, Miss Parkinson?”

She rolled her eyes. “You started it.” After a moment, her eyes brightened stretching her arms out forward on the table. “Have you ever had sex in your classroom?”

He'd attempt to look affronted if not for the previous encounter they'd had while alone. Well, mostly alone. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on, pleeeease?” She bit her lip and lifted her arse from the chair to wiggle it like a cat. “You know you'd like it.”

“Absolutely _not_.” He repeated, desperately trying not to envision her suggestion and failing.

She stood from her seat and walked over to him regardless, but the sound of the door slamming open behind her brought the professor to rigid attention, Pansy turning around to watch whatever was happening.

“Severus, I need your assistance immediately!” McGonagall nearly shrieked at him, not bothering to address the student in the middle of the them.

Long, hasty strides brought him halfway through the room in an instant and he paused only for a moment to glance down at her, spearing her with an icy expression. “You're dismissed.”

Pansy stood indignantly in the middle of the room for a moment after he'd left, perturbed, only because she was trying to figure out her next move.

 


	6. Missing Dinner

That following Friday, on his way to the afternoon meal, Severus found himself being suddenly pulled into a corridor next to the dining hall. Startled, he drew his wand, but dropped his arm when he saw his abductor.

Pansy placed a finger over his lips to silence him before he could protest. “Ssshhh.” The students continued to shuffle past the corridor, none apparently taking notice of the suddenly-gone Potions professor. She pushed aside his robes and unbuttoned his trousers, dipping in with her hand and extracting the cock hidden inside. Caught off balance by the sudden contact, he wavered and reached for the wall. She squeezed and stroked it for a few moments, glancing to the hallway with delight. Merlin, this witch was amazing, if not downright moronic. He closed his eyes and his mouth fell open, the gentle tugging and massaging expert in form he managed to note despite the pounding in his chest.

After a few moments, alarm overcame him as he heard her withdraw her wand, prompting him to open his eyes in time to see her tap the wand to the top of his head. He felt an odd but well-known sensation fall over his body, and was soon pushed out into the hallway. No students were present, but his heart nearly stopped. He was exposed for anyone wandering late into dinner, he could be fired or far worse!

He scrambled to his feet and back into the corridor, sheer horror punctuating his features. “That was _too far_ , Miss Parkinson,” he snarled into her cheek as he pushed her against the stone wall, “we could have been caught.”

The girl grinned up at where his voice came from. “Exactly. That's why I cast the Disillusionment Charm, Severus. There was no real danger, _but_...” she waved her wand to dispel the charm and looked down to his still-exposed prick, “it had the desired effect.” She brushed her thigh tantalizingly against his statue-hard length. Almost elegantly, she dropped to her knees and began to pleasure him. His arms steadied him against the wall, but when he felt he was about to explode, he pulled himself back from her, drawing a small whimper from the disappointed witch. “What are you doing?”

Severus grabbed her by the shoulders and stood her up, pressing her against the stone once more. “It's my turn.” He felt her shudder underneath his grip as he growled into her ear. He licked her neck, overtaken by the heady mixture of passion and fear encircling him. He ripped open her blouse, popped buttons flying every which way, and withdrew her breasts to sit shelved above her bra. He massaged each nipple generously with his tongue and fingertips, and heard her muffled groans in response. When he assumed she was quite ready, he abandoned them and knelt down before her. He pushed her legs apart and leered at the bounty revealed. Gods, the little tart wasn't even wearing knickers. He used the thumbs of both hands to spread her lips, giving him a lovely view of her perfect pink quim, already glistening wet and sticking to her thighs. He leaned in, taking a deep breath of her arousal, and exhaled the warm air onto her eager cunt.

“ _Oh, Merlin._ ” The girl whispered absently.

In the back of his mind Severus wondered if she'd ever been serviced with such care or if all of her encounters thus far had been mostly one-sided in excitement. If so, he figured it was time for her to get something in return. He purposefully dragged his tongue up her slit, feeling her shiver above him. After a few soft strokes, he began to slowly lick her bud.

Pansy gasped and called to him breathily, “ _Severusss._ ”

He loved the sound of that. The professor chanced a peak up at her face and was pleased to see it contorted in silent ecstasy. He kept on, applying more pressure and quickening the pace of his movements. He dared to draw one thumb from her lips and guide it down the slit to her entrance. He pushed in and had to take a moment to appreciate how tight it was around his finger. Foggy visions of thrusting himself into her entered his mind while he sucked and licked at her clit relentlessly. He pulled out and pushed his thumb into her with an intoxicating rhythm, soon feeling her contract around it.

The girl's knees nearly buckled as she reached her orgasm. She struggled to keep her moans silent, just barely managing to. Her limp, now exhausted body slid down the rough stone, tearing small snags into her blouse. When her arse reached the floor, their eyes were nearly level, Severus pressed his lips into hers and they began to explore each others' mouths. She sucked on his tongue, tasting herself on it.

Apparently, this was enough to get her riled up again, as he found himself being pushed onto his back and receiving his gesture in kind. When he came (which took all of only a few moments, he was sure), clarity immediately flooded his thoughts and he realized their absences would likely have been noticed by now by some of the staff or students. He tucked his member away and stood, taking the girl's hand and pulling her up with him. “We have to get back.”

She nodded, casting a cleaning charm on herself and mending her blouse. “One of us should go in first, otherwise it's too obvious.”

“It's obvious no matter what we do, you dine with Slytherins.”

Pansy cursed, knowing he was right. “Shite. I could say you were helping me with homework?”

He raised a sardonic eyebrow. “You know I don't do that for anyone. That makes it sound even _more_ obvious.”

“I got injured and you were healing me?” Her expression was quizzical and she appeared to be offering every suggestion she could think of.

“You would go to Madam Pomfrey for that sort of thing, silly girl.” He sighed. “I'll skip the meal entirely. I'll have the house elves bring me something to my chambers. It wouldn't be the first time I've been forced to miss dinner because I was stuck behind grading your idiot classmates' schoolwork.”

“Perfect! I'll just say I was sick or something and now I'm feeling well enough to eat.” He nodded in approval and soon had arms wrapped around his neck, the girl up on the tips of her toes to give him a parting kiss. Her tongue darted out one last time to sample his lips, still faintly tasting of her, and was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tables turned a bit in this one! My apologies to anyone hoping this fic would remain entirely with Pansy in control, but this chapter wrote itself rather than allowing me to shut off that stream of mind.


	7. The Next Step

Their next class was devoted to brewing, and with it typically brought the potential of danger if he were distracted. Luckily, the ingredients used in today's potion were relatively harmless if incorrect ingredient amounts were added or proper technique were abandoned, allowing the professor a bit of leeway with his attentions. He had no doubt that the girl would try something again today and he was prepared for it.

Halfway in to class the potions were coming along well enough when Pansy, expectedly, raised her hand with a look of distress.

He walked over to cauldron and stared down his nose at her. “What is it?”

“I didn't properly cut the Mistletoe berries, Professor, I need more.”

His eyes glinted. Damn, the girl was as predictable as she was _un_ predictable. “Then go _get_ more, Miss Parkinson.” He added a bit more sourness to his voice than necessary, and almost immediately regretted taking her bait. At the same time, a thrum of excitement ran through him to his toes.

“Yes, sir.” She had the intelligence to look abashed as she made her way to the supplies storage behind his podium. He resumed his seat at the head of the classroom after a bit of pacing between tables.

A few moments later, the sound of glass shattering on the stone floor of the small room reverberated off of the classroom walls, accompanied by a small scream. Severus was out of his seat not a moment later.

“Professor!” Pansy called from the storage, panic evident in her shrill cry.

He looked to the alarmed students as he walked. “ _Do not_ move from your spots unless I _order_ you out of the classroom.” He warned in a commanding tone, and they all remained standing at their cauldrons. He rounded the corner to the source of the crash, his eyes drifting from the shattered remnants of glass on the floor to the spread-legged doe-eyed girl currently sitting on top of the counter. “What on earth did you-”

Pansy waved her wand to silence their discussion as she spoke with a grin. “Empty, inexpensive vials, Severus. They can be replaced.” She stepped down from the counter and strode with a sultry pace toward him, shards crunching under her shoes. “This opportunity, however, can't.” Her grin broke into a dark, toothy smile as she pressed a hand against the increasingly firm member in his trousers.

He couldn't believe himself, letting her do this, _during_ class no less. He was a fool. A voyeuristic, entranced fool.

“I've taken to touching myself whenever you cross my mind, Severus.” She whispered against his chest, bringing her arms up around his neck and ground her pelvis into his.

He broke from his self-deprecating reverie. “What?”

She chuckled. “Even if I'm in class. I can't help myself.”

“Foolish.” He attempted to dismiss her confession, but the thought fogged his mind.

“I'm discreet about it, Severus, don't be silly.” She began to toy with the hair at the base of his neck. “In the showers with the other girls, in class, in the common room... Blaise almost caught me the other day, and would have if I didn't cover my lap with a book at the last moment.” She nipped gently at this jawline. “Would you like to watch me again sometime?”

His mouth ran dry.

She fisted his robes and dragged him backward toward the hip-height counter behind her. “It's time we took the next step, love.”

“Pansy, this is bound to get us in more trouble than it's worth; one of the idiots will investigate if we're gone for too long.”

“Severus, they--” she looked up to him with a look of delight, “did you just call me Pansy?”

He sneered down at her, a rude retort on his lips, but his eyebrow shot up as he recalled his last statement. “Don't look into it.”

She giggled. “You told them to stay where they are, they'll stay. I don't think you realize just _how_ terrified they all are of you.”

“Good.” He dipped his head down to hers and kissed her, pushing her against the counter. She replied in tune eagerly, and their snogging session took up several minutes until urgency took over, Pansy tearing pathetically at the buttons of his coat to touch his skin.

She pulled from the kiss and looked up to him, whispering. “ _Fuck me_ , Severus.”

He conceded without hesitation and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing up her skirt to reveal, yet again, no shred of dignity covering her quim. His voice was low as he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. “Naughty girl.”

“Mm.” She agreed, biting her lip. He thrust in to her, murmuring a contraceptive spell before his mind clouded entirely from the feel of her tight walls just letting him squeeze in.

Her breath caught, and he paused once fully sheathed to savor the moment of bliss. Pansy, however, grew eager. “ _Go!_ ” she rasped at him. He dragged out of her, missing every inch as he left her, and thrust back into her with a bit of effort. “Yes!” She clung to his back, digging her nails into his robes. He began a smooth pace, knowing he was already far too close to finishing from the sheer excitement of the moment. She seemed to pay this no mind as her fingers went straight to her clit, circling the bud and toying with it to bring her to her own climax just as quickly.

She froze, eyes darting up to his own, and he watched her convulse in pleasure, her walls tightening and relaxing and drawing him into his own release. A moment later, sated, they cleaned up themselves, the counter, and the floor before heading out into the classroom full of students, studiously focused on their cauldrons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IGNORE EVERYTHING IN THIS SECTION OF NOTES BECAUSE IT IS LIES AND WILL NEVER HAPPEN. I'm so sorry I lost my spark for it; I've hit a wall and may never recover. TT^TT
> 
> More equal exchanges (I know...) but don't be disappointed, because I have a surprise! Introducing: AN ALTERNATE ENDING! Yes, this fic has two endings (sort of)! I did this because I know there have been a lot of times where a good fic could have gone a few ways and they picked the one I didn't like, so I decided to avoid a bit of this problem (plus then I get to write to an extra smut scene and who doesn't love that?). As such, the ending you'll want to read will pertain to who you want to remain “on top” at the end of this story. Option 1: Pansy remains dominant. Option 2: Snape takes over. Both options 'end' in the same way, when it comes down to it, it's just how they *get* there that's the distinguishing part. Feel free to read both! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS ABANDONED, as stated in the description, please find it in your heart to forgive me.


End file.
